


Patrick and the Lucky Potato

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lucky Items, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Superstitions, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: The Hawks go on a winning streak when Patrick Kane brings a lucky potato into the dressing room.





	Patrick and the Lucky Potato

“What’s Kaner doing?” Keith asked curiously, skating up next to Jonny.

Jonny looked over to see what Keith was talking about and frowned as he watched Patrick carefully positioning a potato on the top of the boards in front of the benches. “What’s with the potato Pat?” he asked skating over.

“It’s lucky,” Patrick explained.

Jonny stared at him. “It’s a potato.”

“Exactly.” Patrick smiled like Jonny understood something.

“Okay,” he drew the word out slowly. “Why’s it on the boards?”

“It has to see the ice.” Patrick adjusted the potato slightly.

“That makes sense,” Anisimov said.

Jonny turned to see that the rest of the team had come over to see what was going on. “How does that make any sense?”

Anisimov shrugged. “Potatoes have eyes.”

Quennville called them to centre ice at that moment and Jonny glared at the potato before following the rest of the guys. “That’s not going to stay there for the game is it?” he asked Patrick.

“Of course not,” Patrick scoffed. “It could get damaged.”

 

True to his word Patrick did not have the potato out during their game against the Devils that night. Instead, it spent the game in the locker room in the top cubby of Patrick’s stall where his helmet would normally sit.

The Hawks got their first shut out of the season that night.

“Maybe we should thank the potato,” Sharp joked back in the locker room after the game.

Jonny did not like the look a few of his teammates gave the potato.

“No,” he said firmly. “That is not becoming a thing. We are not thanking that potato. We won because we played a solid game and we have the best goalie in the league.” He clasped Crawford’s shoulder and headed to his stall to get rid of his equipment.

 

“Thanks Potato!”

Jonny glared as half the team went by Patrick’s stall, thanking the potato for the latest in their five game winning streak.

“Come on Jonny,” Seabs said bumping his knee against Jonny’s. “It’s harmless.”

“I guess,” Jonny muttered watching DeBrincat give the potato a fist bump.

“And if that doesn’t cheer you up, it’s not likely they’ll let Kaner bring the potato through customs when we head to Toronto.”

Jonny brightened. They’d get to Toronto and this whole thing would die down.

 

“I can’t believe you smuggled that thing into Canada,” Jonny said glaring at the potato that was sitting smugly on the desk in their room. He had taken a shower and come back into the room to find it there.

“I couldn’t leave it at home!” Patrick protested lying across the bed and flipping through the tv channels. “The guys are counting on it!”

“You know as well as I do that that’s just superstitious nonsense!”

Patrick arched an eyebrow. “Do I? Do I Jonny?”

“Besides that it’s not practical! What are you going to do when it starts to—”

“Hey,” Patrick said rolling off the bed and sauntering over to Jonny, slipping his arms around his waist. “I bet I know something we can do to take your mind off that potato.” He leaned in, kissing Jonny’s neck.

Jonny twisted away and stared at Patrick. “That’s not the same potato! I’m right aren’t I!” He grabbed the potato off the desk. “What did you do? Call room service while I was in the shower and ask them to bring a potato to the room?”

“Um…”

“Oh my god Patrick!” Jonny dropped the potato back onto the desk. “Why?” He rubbed his forehead, already feeling a dull ache forming.

“We thought it would be funny since you don’t believe in superstitions and then Saader suggested a potato—”

“Saad?” Jonny interrupted disbelievingly.

Patrick shrugged. “Apparently someone in Columbus was a bad influence. Anyway, it was only supposed to be a joke but then we started winning. Sharpy’s going to be disappointed that you figured it out. He was betting we could keep it going for the entire road trip.”

“You’re going to tell the rest of the team first thing tomorrow.”

“Right,” Patrick agreed. “So are you too mad to let me make it up to you?” He leaned in and tentatively kissed Jonny.

Jonny groaned, giving in as Patrick tugged him towards the bed. “Mmm wait a second,” he mumbled as Patrick pulled him down onto the bed. He pushed himself back up and walked back to the desk, feeling Patrick’s curious gaze following him. He picked up the potato and headed to the washroom, tossing the potato in the wastebasket before returning to bed.

“What was that for?” Patrick asked.

Jonny could feel his cheeks heating up as he answered, “I didn’t want it watching us.” Patrick started laughing and Jonny silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
